With the rapid development of electronic and communication technology, our lives have changed in many ways. Conventionally, home appliances occupying one part of our lives have manual functions. However, recent home appliances have many automatic functions, and it is possible to operate home appliances from outside the home with the development of home automation.
A mobile communication terminal most widely used in everyday life has mainly provided a voice communication service. However, with both the development of a wireless communication service through a wireless communication network and the advantage of a mobile communication terminal having no limitations in time and place, the mobile communication terminal has provided a text service, a data service, etc., in addition to a voice service, and thus a voice communication service is compensated for. As the mobile communication terminal provides a data service through a wireless communication service in addition to a voice communication service, various types of data applications is being developed in order to more conveniently use the data service.
Further, mobile communication terminals have been developed again in both a software field and a hardware field. That is, an initial mobile communication terminal for only a voice communication service does not have special functions. Nowadays, a mobile communication terminal has functions capable of listening to music, and can take photographs of images by using a digital camera installed therein and store the photographed images. In addition, a mobile communication terminal having a function for receiving and reproducing broadcasting has also been developed.
As well as a mobile communication terminal, development of devices supportable by the mobile communication terminal has been promoted. At the time point at which the degree of utilization of the mobile communication terminal having applied each of the devices is considerably increasing, development of applications associated with each of the devices has been encouraged.
With the development of a mobile communication terminal, applications for enhancing the degree of utilization of the mobile communication terminal have also been remarkably developed. That is, various types of data applications have been developed, including applications for managing photos and moving pictures photographed by the mobile communication terminal, and applications for storing music files in the mobile communication terminal by using a wireless network or a wired cable and playing the music files, as well as applications for utilizing various emoticons in a text service.
However, in a case in which a specific background scene or music is always used when a message is sent to a specific person, the specific background scene or music must be repeatedly designated whenever the message is created. Further, even when the specific background scene or music is stored as a file through a setup value, a mobile communication terminal user must select and load the setup file after executing a predetermined application.
In addition, in the case of a camera-photographing application, it is necessary to use different setup values when, for example, photographing a landscape during the daytime in the open air and when photographing a close-up photo indoors. Further, it is necessary to change the setup values whenever performing photographing in different environments.